The One She Couldn't Have
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: A Diva wanted the one man she couldn't have. **Undertaker, A Diva You'll Find Out Later** Sad Story :-( please r/r


**Note** Sadly I don't own anything but this story. Ya know, if I did own Undetaker, I'm sure we'd be doing something much more physical right about now. ;-) This story is sad, I guess I'm kinda putting myself in this Diva's position, about how I feel about Taker? **Shrugs** Oh well, hope ya like the story! Oh yeah, thingys in ~ ~ are like umm...not part of the scene? I dunno kinda like the Diva's thoughts.  
  
She watched him from afar. She watched him as he arrived at the arena, on his motorcycle. Oh how she loved him. She loved everything about him. The way he wore his bandana on his head. The way he walked, how his jaw flinched when he was upset, or hurt emotionally. And yet, he didn't even know she existed. He didn't care about her.  
  
---  
  
While watching The Undertaker park his bike, a female hand, was placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned around, to see Trish Stratus.  
  
"Oh...hiyas, Trish!" She said, with a smile.  
  
"Hmm...and what are you up to?" Trish said, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Umm...nothing." She said with a blush.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes before saying, "I know you were looking at him. You know, he doesn't even know your even a wrestler. Besides, he's married. What's up with that? I mean, you should be careful. After all, he is The Deadman..."  
  
The blonde just shrugged, before walking off down the hallway, dismissing what Trish said from her mind.  
  
---  
  
~ She didn't care what other people thought. Most Divas wanted nothing to do with her, ever since she's been obsessed with The Deadman. However, she keeps on insisting that it's not a stupid Crush. It's the real thing. No one understood her. She was so different from everyone else, and choose not to go to the parties, and bars that the other wrestlers would go to after events. She idolized herself from everyone else. She didn't care what others thought. And she didn't need friends. During company meetings, she'd just sit there, starring at The Undertaker. Of course he didn't notice her. Or so she thought. ~  
  
---  
  
As she walked down the hallway, she entered the Women's Locker Room. Debra, the Diva who actually took time to try and get along with her, even though it was a useless effort, walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, hun. How ya feelin?" Debra asked, as she brushed some of the Diva's blonde curly locks behind her ear.  
  
She shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Why?"  
  
"Well, because Vince McMahon wants to see you in his office right away. He said it has to do something about a new storyline. After that, I heard him mumble something about you'll be working with Kane and The Undertaker."  
  
As soon as Debra said that, the sweet and innocent Diva froze. She just looked at Debra, like she was crazy. However after awhile, she nodded, and headed out of the Women's Locker Room, going for Vince's office. Before knocking on the door, Molly put her ear up to the door, to see if she could hear what was going on inside.  
  
--- Vince's Office ---  
  
"What the hell, Vince?!" Undertaker roared. "You mean to tell me, that you're putting Kane and I with some little blonde girl?!"  
  
Vince nodded, "Yes, that's correct. Now, I know you don't know who she is, but don't worry, she's a real sweetheart."  
  
Undertaker slammed his fist on Vince's desk, "Damnit, Vince! You asshole! A sweet girl?! A sweet girl?! At least hook us up with a bitch! We're The Brothers of Destruction, we can't have a sweet, softy on our team!"  
  
--- Outside The Office ---  
  
Tears forming in her eyes, she knocked gently on the door, before entering the office. She looked around, seeing Kane and Taker sitting down across from Vince. There was a free chair by Undertaker, which she quickly occupied. She slumped down in her chair, as Undertaker and Kane both looked at her. She looked like a little barbie doll to them, seeing as they were both almost 7 ft.  
  
"This is...her?" Kane asked, eyes still on the shy Diva.  
  
"Yes, Kane. Meet your new...manager." Vince said as he cleared his throat.  
  
Undertaker sighed with dissaproval, before holding out his hand for a handshake. The Diva just starred at his masculine hand, admiring how big it was.  
  
"Well, darlin' ya gonna shake, or what?!" Undertaker spoke up.  
  
"Oh uhh...y-y-yeah..." She said, before shaking hands with Undertaker.  
  
~ He called her darlin'. Of course she already knew that he called most of the women that. However she had touched him. One step up from just admiring him from afar. Now she was going to manage him and his brother, even if it was only for a few weeks, it'd be a few weeks in heaven. ~  
  
"You can let go now" Undertaker said.  
  
The small Diva looked down at her hand, still holding onto his. She blushed, as she let go, thinking that she'd never wash that hand again. "Oh...sorry" She mumbled, before she got up, and ran out of the locker room.  
  
~ That was her chance. It was her chance to prove that she was much better then Sara. And that she could be a badass Diva if she tried. But she had ruined it. Her love for Taker had gotten the best of her. She hated that fact. ~  
  
She ran into the Women's locker room, bawling her eyes out. She ran past Debra, and locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls. Debra knew not to bother her, so she didn't. After about an hour or two, Debra came knocking on the stall where the heartbroken Diva was.  
  
"Molly, hun. Taker and Kane are here. They wanna take you to the hotel room..." Debra trailed off.  
  
Molly came out of the stall, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Debra hugged Molly, and cleaned her up a little, before Molly grabbed her red duffle bag. She walked out of the Locker Room to find Undertaker and Kane waiting for her.  
  
"Ya want me to carry that for ya, Darlin'?" Taker said, holding out his hand.  
  
But Molly just shook her head, "No, I've got it."  
  
Kane, Taker and Molly all walked to the arena parking lot. Undertaker took Molly's bag, handed it to Kane, as he handed Kane his as well. Undertaker looked down at Molly, for the first time noticing that her eyes were red.  
  
"Ok, this is what happens...I'mma take my bike. You can come with me, or go in a cab with Kane." Taker said.  
  
"Umm...go with you. I'm a tough girl. I can handle riding on a motorcycle." She said, trying to impress Undertaker.  
  
"Alright. See ya there Kane." Taker said before pating Kane on his shoulder.  
  
Kane walked off to the waiting cab, as Taker and Molly walked over to Undertaker's bike. They mounted it, and started heading for the hotel.  
  
~ This is it. She's spending a night with The Undertaker. It's her time to shine. Show Undertaker what she's made out of. ~  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, they walked into it, in silence, as Undertaker checked in. They both tookt he elevator to their hotel room, and then entered it. Undertaker looked around, and growled.  
  
"Well...do whatever ya do. I'mma be taking the couch, Kane will have the floor, and you get the bed." Taker stated.  
  
"Oh no. I'll have the floor. I don't mind..." Molly said.  
  
"Nah. Kane don't mind it. He likes to sleep on hard surfaces...it's good for the back, ya know? And I don't mind the couch." Taker said, shrugging.  
  
"Ok, thanks...well...I'm going to go take a shower, ok?" Molly said, walking over to the bathroom.  
  
"You go right ahead." Taker said, as he plopped down on the couch, and flipped on the tv.  
  
Molly sighed, and entered the bathroom. She took her good old time washing herself, and her hair, just relaxing, letting the hot water run down her perfectly shapped body. Meanwhile, Kane arrived at the hotel room, with all of their bags. Seeing as they were the curious type, they went through Molly's bag, finding cut up articles about Undertaker, as well as pictures of him.  
  
Kane laughed, "Looks like you have a stalker..."  
  
"Shut up, brother! Man, I knew she was a little weird. I'll have to have a talk with her then." Taker sighed.  
  
"Good luck," Kane said, as he put everything back in Molly's duffle bag.  
  
Molly then exited the bathroom, the only thing covering her body, was a white hotel towel. Molly smiled, nervously as both brothers just looked at her in awe. Who ever thought that Molly Holly could actually look...hot?! Molly quickly grabbed her duffle bag, before returning to the bathroom. About 15 minutes later, Molly walked back out, now fully clothed, her blonde locks, almost dry. Molly smiled at both brothers.  
  
"Hiyas..." She said.  
  
"Well hey there! Listen, I have a date with the toilet for the next half hour..." Kane said, winking at Undertaker.   
  
Kane went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Molly sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair. Undertaker eventually turned off the tv, and sat down on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Listen...Molly. Umm...it's ok, I know. I know about your little obsession with me." Undertaker said.  
  
Tears began streaming down Molly's face. "Obsession?! Is that what all of you think?! That I'm just some little girl, who has a crush?! No way! It's love, I'm telling you! Taker, ever since I've first met you, I feel in love with you! Working with you is like a dream come true!" Molly said before grabbing Undertaker's keys, and running out of the hotel room.  
  
She ran down to the parking lot, and started up Undertaker's motorcycle. She new what she had to do. Molly hopped onto the motorcycle, and headed off down the hallway, crying, and picking up speed. When she reached 90 mph, she went to turn, and the motorcycle slid across the highway, taking her along with it. Everything went blank then. The next thing Molly knew, she woke up, in a hospital bed, with Debra, Kane, and Undertaker by her side. She forced a little smile, as tears began to stream down her face once again.  
  
"Kane...thanks for caring. Debra, thank you for trying to be my friend, even if I was being an asshole to you. And Undertaker...I know I have no chance with you, and I know that you didn't even know I exsisted before we had to work together. But no matter what, I'll always love you...see ya in heaven." And with that being said, Molly drifted off to an eternal sleep.  
  
~ Molly died an unhappy person. She had no friends, no boyfriend, no love. She died and blamed it on herself. Of course Undertaker blamed it on himself, seeing as he was the last person she talked to before the accident. But no matter what, life went on, only this time, without Molly. ~ 


End file.
